


Rendezvous

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: After Ahsoka leaves the Order, she and Rex decide to meet up from time to time.





	Rendezvous

_**RENDEZVOUS** _

Word Count: 1,086

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

The Coruscant sky was orange, like her, and he was surprised he even remembered. No, of course he remembered. He punched in the coordinates that she’d sent him, hoping the shakiness of his hands wouldn’t interfere with the location. The gunship whirred to life and exited the docking bay. He kept an eye on the exit just to ensure he wasn’t being followed.

As soon as he figured out she was still on Coruscant, his breathing became even more labored. She’d been here all along. The crust layer of the planet wasn’t where he expected her to be, but relieved that it wasn’t just one layer down. She’d sent him coordinates to a completely different side of the planet than where the Temple wasㅡwhere he was. He’d picked an alley close to the rendezvous point. The shuttle landed, expelling its exhaust. It was a restaurant. It was no Dex’s, but definitely similar. It was safe. He walked the rest of the way, careful to keep the gunship out of sight.

The restaurant was dimly lit and warm. It made him uncomfortable. An empty booth caught his eye and he snagged it, hopeful to have it ready for her.

He didn’t know how long it had been, but his nerves prompted him to order a water. His thoughts only convinced him more that maybe she wasn’t coming. The negative energy spilled throughout him and he second guessed his truthfulness. Maybe it wasn’t her who sent the coordinates, but someone using her name. What if she was in danger? What if he was in danger? How could he trust the number? She didn’t even tell him bye! He had to find out from kriffing _Skywalker_ that she’d left! Rex had pissed himself off; he was ready to leave. He raised his hand for the check, when the diner’s owner acknowledged him, but continued conversing with the customer in a booth on the opposite side of the establishment.

The owner was taking her sweet time, and Rex didn’t want to spend another second in the karkin’ diner. He intently watched the older twi’lek woman and waited for her to come his way. When she moved, though, he saw the most beautiful woman he’d ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. All thought of returning to the barracks fled his mind.

There she sat, stirring her caf with one hand and leaning her cheek on the other. She sighed and looked out the window toward the dark sky. He shot up from his spot on the booth and ran across the diner to her. The twi’lek was all but pushed out of the way. Ahsoka gasped and Rex picked her up from the booth, cradled her in his arms, and spun her around. They stood that way until a burlesque man grunted at them, asking to pass by. Rex let out a breath and looked up to blink away tears before she could pull away. They sat at her booth and he couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

“I’ve had this table reserved all day, I didn’t think you’d come,” Ahsoka admitted sheepishly, looking into his beautiful honey colored eyes she didn’t know she missed.

The fact that she’d thought to schedule this for him, for them, swelled his heart. “I didn’t think you’d meet me either,” Rex agreed, “I feel embarrassed because I was about to leave.”

She smiled, “Well, if you did, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I guess not,” he took in her appearance. The first thing he’d noticed was that her lekku had grown. She now had a curve that distinguished her montrals from her lekku. They were also longer and less curled, but straighter and skinner at the ends. She wore the clothes of a smuggler, an occupation he knew she’d handle well. “You’re not so little anymore, littl’un, “ he made note of.

She nodded, “Yeah, I suppose I’m not.” She waited a beat before speaking again, fiddling with her hands, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you goodbye, Rexster.”

He looked at her hesitantly, not forgetting he was just enraged because of it.

She continued, “My biggest regret is that you weren’t the last person I saw.”

That struck a nerve in Rex. Skywalker was the one who got the satisfaction of seeing her last, but it was him who she would’ve rather had seen. She’d been gone for almost a whole year, and now here they were. He swallowed any resentment he had left, “It’s okay, ‘Soka.”

 

* * *

 

They neglected to order any food from the diner, to which the server was annoyed. However, Ahsoka did convince Rex to get himself a caf, as water was free. Instead, the two just caught up. He told her all about the inhibitor chips; how Fives died because of it. Rex had to show Ahsoka the removal scar and she agreed it was what he should’ve done. He also told her some of the other vode followed along; to pay their respects in a way. Before Ahsoka got a chance to talk, she ended their meeting.

“It’s past midnight, Rex ol’ boy, I don’t think the staff wants us here anymore,” Ahsoka closed.

Rex’s brows furrowed, “I expect you’re right.” Hesitation ensued, “Will I see you again?”

The former jedi shot him her signature smile, “I thought you might ask that. What do you say we meet up once a month at a different location on the planet each time?”

Rex nodded, “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

As they walked out of the diner, Rex hugged his Commander and they bid their farewells. He walked back towards the ship he arrived on before turning around. He took her silka beads out of the compartment on his chest plate.

He turned and ran to where she had gone, “Ahsoka!” She halted and turned to face him. “I have your silka beads.”

She touched the once familiar accessory and questioned, “Where did you get these?”

“I found them the morning after you left,” he revealed, “that’s how I knew.”

Her heart swelled at the realization that he’d kept them that long. But all the while pained at the betrayal he must’ve felt. She closed his offering hand the way she had Anakin’s, “Keep them, Rex. I dare say I might need them again.”

He gave a curt nod and put them back in the pocket on his chest. “Stay safe, Ahsoka.”

“You too, Rex.


End file.
